Sunrise
by VainJackdaw
Summary: When a one night stand is attempting to slip out of Shaw's in the morning she encounters Root. Written for no real reason other than I thought it would be funny. OC Character perspective. RootxShaw. Guess you'd call it Crack, slightly AU. One-shot.


The sun was rising and so was Adrian. A glance to the woman beside her showed that she was indeed still dead to the world and she couldn't help but smile fondly down at her. It was a shame, she was damn hot, and last night was… Well, she'd be hard pressed to find anyone that much fun again. Still, as she began to hunt for her clothes she knew she had to take off, the woman had seemed tense and a little paranoid until they got back to her place the night before so Adrian was willing to bet she was taken. This made the woman a little bit of an asshole if she was honest, and herself for going along with it, but that was why it was best to get out of here now, make it as minimally damaging as possible, for everyone involved.

As she buttoned up her jeans she cast an idle thought as to what kind of person her partner was. Probably female, the shorter woman was definitely not a first timer, but the rest was a mystery. A slight smirk came onto her face as the other woman rolled onto her back with a low grunt, probably dreaming, and the covers fell down to leave her uncovered from the waist up. Whoever the person was, she envied them, those abs were a dangerous weapon.

With one last wistful sigh, she headed to the bedroom door, running her fingers through her hair until she could pull it back into a neat enough pony tail and find her jacket. It was on the floor by the front door and she smirked as she remembered being pressed against the wood as soon as it was shut and locked. The woman really had been eager, or just straight forward? It was hard to tell, there was something methodical about the way she'd just sauntered over in the bar, looking at her with such an intense stare that she was honestly rendered completely speechless and then dragging her out to come here. They'd barely spoken two words the whole night, indistinguishable sounds and expletives aside. She didn't even know her name.

She was broken from her thoughts, hand halfway to the door handle, as the lock clicked open before her and Adrian could do nothing but stand and look surprised as the door swung open and a woman stepped in. She was tall, brunette, hot as hell and almost certainly the girlfriend of the woman in the next room, particularly since she was holding a key to the flat.

**Shit.**

The woman's expression flickered quickly from startled to suspicious to unimpressed as she took in Adrian's appearance. The door was closed behind the woman and the silence that followed grew tense.  
"Um… Would you believe me if I said this wasn't what it looked like?" She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and the woman seemed to yank herself from whatever she'd been thinking about.  
"No. But I'm sure Sam would thank you for trying." She smiled somewhat ruefully and Adrian blinked in confusion. Sam? Oh, that must be her name. The taller woman seemed to watch this realisation dawn over her and tilted her head.  
"No names? Really?" She sighed with exasperation and Adrian shifted awkwardly, she could tell the woman was disappointed more toward 'Sam' than her, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she looked something like a scolded puppy at this point.

"What's goin' on?" At that moment the woman herself appeared, clad in a tank top, boxers and a generally confused expression until she turned and saw the taller woman stood infront of the door, her hand on her hip and the unimpressed look back on her face.  
"Root, what are you doing here?" She sounded more annoyed than anything else and Adrian frowned in confusion.

So this woman wasn't the girlfriend?

"I can't miss you, sweetie?" She tilted her head with a sugar sweet smile and Adrian's confusion deepened.

She **is** the girlfriend?

"No. Unless there's a number, go away." Sam moved across the flat to the kitchen in the corner and opened the fridge, pulling out a pizza box that probably held her breakfast. The woman named Root followed her over and Adrian debated legging it out of the door, but she was also weirdly curious to know what was going on here.

"You know, if you wanted someone to keep you company, you only had to ask." The flirtation was obvious and Adrian arched an eyebrow.

Okay, **not** her girlfriend…

But Sam had been very edgy the night before, Adrian might even say she seemed to think they were being watched.  
"Don't even start." The growl was spat out with a little too much force and Adrian felt the picture becoming clearer.

Root liked Sam, Sam didn't want to admit she liked Root so instead went looking for miscellaneous women to try and curb the cravings.

If it wasn't so hilarious Adrian might be offended by the fact that it was almost ninety percent certain that the other woman had not been thinking about her last night. But as it was, she couldn't really blame her, Root was pretty damn hot.

The bickering continued in the background of her attention as Adrian thought this through, mildly astounded that this kind of thing actually happened and even more so that Root put up with someone so weird. But her attention was reclaimed by the pair as there was a thump of a pizza box falling to the floor and she turned to find Root's back to her, pressed against the counter. From what she could tell there was a hand at her throat but before she could be worried Sam changed her plans and kissed the woman. Root seemed to respond very well and they, apparently, got a little lost in the moment.

Well it looked like those two had finally reached an understanding. She expected that they'd stop relatively quickly, remembering that they had an audience, but as the seconds ticked by and they only seemed to grow more intense, Adrian figured they'd forgotten.

As quietly as possible, she slipped out of the front door, running a hand over her hair as she headed down the corridor to the stairs. What a weird morning.

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that x] probably see more one-shots from me pretty soon, I'm very Shoot-focused at the moment :)**_


End file.
